Bang
Bang (バング, Bangu) also known as Silver Fang (シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class, rank 3, superhero for the Hero Association, settled in Z-City. Bang owns a dojo passed down from generations, and uses the fighting style, the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. He has an older brother named Bomb, who is the master of the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Appearance Bang has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung-Fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance he has a very muscular body with many scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality: he acts calm and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name. Bang is also well grounded in the ethics of a hero: he calls the other S-class heroes heartless, the ones nearby for forgetting about the disaster in Z City and the others for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance sympathetically, but without interfering, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when Charanko confronts Saitama with praise of the martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns Charanko not to embarrass him, outright stating that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou, on top of his old age and his remaining disciple's incompetence, Bang also eagerly looks for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Ryuusui Gansai Ken (Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist), only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Ryuusui Gansai Ken much to the disinterest of his guests. Plot Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc Bang is left with an impossible task by the Hero Association, to stop a meteor of a Dragon-level disaster that is on a collision course towards Z-City. At the Hero Association, he meets Genos to whom he explains the disaster. However, he claims that it is an impossible task and advises Genos to evacuate the city. When the siren signals warning everyone to evacuate, Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, to which Bang replies that he will protect his dojo. He turns around and asks Genos if he has ever heard of the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist fighting style, but to his surprise Genos has already left the building. Bang later shows up when Genos is preparing to attack the meteor. He sees that Genos is freaking out and calms him down. Bang then watches as Genos attempts to and fails to destroy the meteor. Saitama then shows up and destroys the meteor and Bang uses his martial arts to destroy fragments of the meteor from hitting Genos and then carries him away when the building collapses. Bang makes a small appearance standing on a roof watching Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole as they attempt to break Saitama. He solemnly notes that Saitama, like all heroes, will have to bear this hatred even for their beneficial actions and take responsibility for it even when they do not deserve it and hopes that the hero industry will not break him on his road to become a hero. When the two Tanktop heroes declare a public challenge against Saitama, Bang identifies it as the common "newbie crushing" tactic combined with the public execution setup and notes that such a bold and reckless combination is what keeps Tanktop Black Hole in B class, indirectly referring to their overconfidence and inability to grasp Saitama's strength. He then leaves Saitama to resolve the problem on his own. Alien Conquerors Arc Bang is seen at his dojo demonstrating his technique for Saitama and Genos. When he asks the two whether they would like to attempt the technique, they refuse, causing Charanko to attempt to battle with Genos only to submit just as quickly. Upon inquiry as to the whereabouts of the rest of his students, Bang tells the story of his student, Garou, and of how he was forced to punish and expel Garou after the student lost control and attacked and defeated several of the other skilled members of Bang's dojo. Saitama comments on Bang's strength, prompting Charanko into uproar once again, this time over Saitama's ignorance of the legendary Silver Fang, and Bang reprimands his student for speaking out of turn to Saitama, whom Bang recognizes as several times stronger than himself. A messenger from the Hero Association then arrives and informs Bang that all S-Class Heroes have been summoned to A-City HQ due to a major crisis. Upon arrival at HQ, Bang, Saitama, and Genos encounter Atomic Samurai, who recognizes Bang and Genos but not Saitama. Greeting Atomic Samurai in turn, Bang informs him of who Saitama is and expresses great confidence in Saitama's strength, stating that Saitama will soon make it to the top of S-Class. Bang is next shown at his seat in the meeting, asking about the reason the S-Class heroes have been called. Later, A-City has been invaded by, initially the Sky King, but later by the Dark Matter Thieves after the Sky King's death and the destruction of the city itself. Bang participated in engaging the enemies in combat along with Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes his weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows Melzalgald to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. Bang happens to aim at one of the marbles, but in the process, he let his guard down and received a direct blow to the side and was sent flying across the field. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc During the Hero Hunt by Garou, Charanko was "expelled" from his training and the dojo, only to find out later that Bang only wanted to protect him from Garou, who is hunting the heroes down and becoming a well known threat to the Hero Association. Bang fears that his own strength is not enough to stop Garou and called for help from his older brother Bomb. However, they are too late to find him, instead finding the carnage from the beaten forms of the Tanktop Brothers, Licenseless-Rider, and Charanko. Abilities & Powers Being the third ranked S-Class hero, Bang is very powerful. He is also a highly proficient martial arts teacher, having taught the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to his former disciple Garou, who is incredibly powerful. He is even able to kill multiple dragon class enemies with ease. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of a normal human. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteor fragments with his bare hands. He was able to defeat 2 dragon class enemies in an instant, something most S class heroes can't. Immense Speed: '''He possesses impressive speed, as he was able to not only out run a falling spaceship, but also out run all of the present S-Class heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. ' '''Immense Durability: '''Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzalgald without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. '''Enhanced Senses & Reflexes: '''Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and he also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. *'Cross Fang Slayer Fist:' A combination attack with Bomb. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts. Hero Rating Bang's rating determined by the Hero Association. Major Battles Trivia *Bang is ranked 13th in the character popularity poll. *Bang's seiyuu in the anime is Kazuhiro Yamaji, known for the voices of Jouji Saiga, Kei Karasuma, Jabberwock etc. Anime/Manga Difference *Bang doesn't use his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique to deflect any debris from the meteor to protect Genos, instead he grabs Genos and jumps off the building before it collapses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male